Problem: For what digit $d$ is the five-digit number $2345d$ a multiple of 9?
Explanation: In order for a number to be a multiple of 9, the sum of its digits must be divisible by 9. Since $2+3+4+5=14$, the only single digit that will make the sum a multiple of 9 is $4$. The sum of the digits would be $18$, which is $9\cdot 2$, so $d=\boxed{4}$.